The present invention relates to an apparatus that is adapted for use with a bridge playing chart such as that appearing in the bridge column of any type of publication. The apparatus allows the user to improve his bridge skills by allowing him to selectively expose or cover certain bridge playing indicia corresponding to the contents of his own hand, the dummy hand, his opponents' hands, and the suggested bidding. The invention is designed to simulate the conditions and sequences under which a bridge hand is actually played.